Thanks to my Divorce Party
by ForeverRookie
Summary: Hermione y Ronald se van a divorciar y Hermione decide celebrar un poco después del trabajo. Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse a un par de conocidos que la harían pasar una noche diferente. O tal vez mas de una.


Es mi primera historia aquí en FanFiction. De hecho, es mi primera historia en absoluto y decidí hacerla sobre esta pareja porque esta semana me sentí especialmente sensible y estuve leyendo muchas cosas románticas. Agradezco cualquier tipo de comentario relacionado con la historia, me encantaría saber que piensan y si les gusta.

Está ambientada en el mundo mágico, varios años después de la guerra contra Voldemort. Incluye a Malfoy porque bueno, puede que madurara y a Ron, porque… También.

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Los personajes y la historia son propiedad de JKR y de la Warner, blah, blah. Los uso para ayudarme a desarrollar algo que quería probar.**

Hermione estaba aburrida. Hace ya algunos años que su relación con Ronald se había ido a pique, seguían juntos por supuesto pero lo hacían por la presión de sus familias y amigos. Aunque la verdadera razón es que ninguno de los dos había conseguido a esa persona que los hiciera necesitar la separación, seguían juntos, salían con sus amigos y vivían en la misma casa aunque cada uno tenía su habitación.

Para el resto del mundo era normal, nunca fueron una pareja que se diera muestras de afecto en público así que pocos notaron lo que venía pasando.

Solo para su grupo de amigos cercanos la situación estaba clara y trataban de no inmiscuirse demasiado, trataban… Porque la gota que colmó el vaso cayó ese día:

A ella no le importaba que Ronald saliera con chicas de vez en cuando, el chico era bastante discreto y hasta le avisaba a dónde pensaba ir para no encontrarse por casualidad y pasar ratos incómodos. Hasta que él aparece en la puerta de su despacho en la Dirección de Asuntos Inefables.

-Hola Herm ¿cómo va el día? Pregunta con una sonrisa tímida.

\- Ronald, no te esperaba. ¿Sucede algo?- con cara de sorpresa, raramente se veían entre semana ya que trabajan en departamentos diferentes.

-No ha pasada nada, tranquila-Contesta Ron haciendo señal de tranquilizarla con las manos- Solo quería saber si podemos hablar esta noche en casa y como nunca nos vemos pasé a confirmar-

-¿Pasa algo?- Dice Hermione extrañada.

-No, en serio, nada grave pero es algo que me gustaría que conversáramos mas tranquilos- Suelta el pelirrojo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Ronald, deja los rodeos, en el rato que tienes aquí ya pudimos haber hablado y ya me estás poniendo nerviosa-Suelta la pluma que estaba usando y hace señas- Siéntate, por favor.

Ronald suelta un suspiro de resignación y se despeina distraídamente-Está bien.

-Lo que pasa es que… Me gusta alguien- dice mirándola a los ojos para ver su reacción.

-Quedamos en que no me enteraría de estas cosas- Lo mira extrañada.

-Lo sé y lo siento. Pero…

-¿Pero qué, Ronald? Sabes que estoy trabajando.

-Está bien, está bien. –Dice azorado- Me gusta y me gusta en serio y desde hace tiempo, no tenemos nada porque ella no quiere hacerte daño aunque sabe que tú y yo no estamos realmente juntos. Pero yo quiero estar con ella así que… Quiero el divorcio- Esto último lo dice lento y se queda mirando a la castaña esperando una reacción.

-Oook…-Dice sin saber cómo reaccionar- Esto no me lo esperaba... O sí. Sabía que tenía que pasar pero no pensaba mucho en ello. ¿Luna sabe que harías esto hoy?- Ya tomándolo mas normal.

-¿Luna? ¿Por qué preguntas por Luna?-Dice medio sorprendido.

-Por favor Ron, somos amigos desde hace años y lo único que compartimos son las salidas con nuestro amigos. Luna es de nuestros amigos y me he fijado en como la miras- Habla muy calmada.

-¡Uh! Está bien- Dice medio apenado- Disculpa, no era mi intención hacerte pasar por eso.

-No pasa nada, Ron. Solo que tu asumirás la ruptura con Molly, no quiero que me acuse de hacer llorar a su bebito-Dice medio en broma- Entonces ¿Luna sabe de esto? Y siguieron hablando de los detalles del divorcio como los amigos que eran.

Pasan los días y así llegó la firma del divorcio: Era oficialmente la Sra. Hermione Granger, ex de Weasley.

Sus amigos sabían que eso pasaría y que más bien les venía haciendo falta así que planearon una salida para celebrar ese mismo sábado. Luna se excusó de ir aunque Hermione dijo que para nada le molestaba la presencia de la rubia.

Pero aún era viernes. Había sido un viernes fastidioso con un par de inconvenientes en aguas internacionales con el ministerio mágico Francés y Hermione se quedó verificando información hasta tarde.

-¡Ah! Debería salir de aquí ya y hasta me tomaré un trago antes de irme-Dijo la castaña en voz alta aunque se encontraba sola en su despacho. Y tomó sus cosas para salir.

Decidió salir al Londres Muggle, así pasaría desapercibida. Estaba un poco fastidiada de las noticias de su divorcio, después de todo seguía siendo la chica dorada.

Caminó distraída por las calles de Londres buscando un local conocido al que le gustaba ir y lo encontró: un local muy Inglés bastante tranquilo. Pasó por la barra y se pidió una Margarita para llevarla a una mesa y observar a la gente.

Cuando va a pedir la otra Margarita a una mesera muy linda, escucha una voz familiar.

-¿Hermione Granger sola un viernes por la noche y pidiendo alcohol? Eso sí es una sorpresa-Dice medio riendo- Tal vez la comadreja si es inolvidable después de todo.

La chica se voltea para ver a Draco Malfoy y gira los ojos. –Malfoy, ¿Qué haces tú en un bar Muggle?

La camarera sigue esperando mientras Draco contesta-Deberías pedir, la chica es muy linda para dejarla esperando- guiñándole un ojo a la camarera- e invítame uno, así te hago el honor de mi compañía.

Entre aburrida y sorprendida suelta-No tengo ganas de hablar de eso Malfoy, mejor compra el periódico y entérate solito. A menos que hayas olvidado como leer- un poco irónica.

Aún sin sentarse, le dice a la camarera -Preciosa, tráeme dos de lo que esté tomando y yo los pago.

Dicho esto, se sentó y la castaña lo ve con cara de sospecha. No es que no se hablen, solo nunca lo hacen socialmente y sentarse a beber con Malfoy no es algo que tuviese planeado para celebrar su divorcio.

-Quita esa cara Granger, solo quiero tomar algo tranquilo pero atraigo demasiado a las chicas y me interrumpen. Soy tan bueno que no puedo rechazarlas y creo que estando contigo se mantendrán a raya- Con su mejor sonrisa arrogante.

-Que felicidad ser tu repelente de mujeres Malfoy- Medio mosqueada con él.

-Hey, no lo tomes tan a pecho, era una broma. Mejor bebe tu Margarita, tal vez con un par más amanezcas en la isla- sigue Draco riendo.

Hermione se sorprende de que Draco conozca algo diferente a Gran Bretaña y decide aceptar el trago y bromea-No me digas que de ahí traes ese nuevo bronceado.

-No es que me impresione, pero es bueno saber que te fijas en mi cuerpo.

A lo que la castaña se sorprende y el rubio suelta una carcajada – ¡Jajajaja! Respira mujer, es normal. Me veo bien. Pero vamos con calma ¿estás aquí para ahogar las penas por Weasley? Si es así me voy por donde vine, quiero una noche tranquila y sin drama-

-Aunque no es de tu incumbencia y te puedes ir si te place, cosa que me agradaría, no estoy ahogando ninguna pena, fue un divorcio de mutuo acuerdo y de hecho estoy celebrando-Se sorprendió a si misma explicándole al rubio.

-Buenísimo, entonces que venga la otra Margarita.

-No me vas a emborrachar, Malfoy.

Y en eso pasan el rato, lanzándose puyas mutuamente y hasta riendo cuando pasa algo que hace que Hermione se quede mirando al horizonte: Escucha una risa y voltea buscando.

-¿Qué te dio Granger?- Dice la ex serpiente ofendido por ser ignorado.

-Nada, nada ¿qué decías?-Contesta sonrojada un poco por los trago y su imaginación.

-Olvídalo, voy al baño mientras consigues lo que buscas- y desaparece.

Flash Back

Despierta en una cama medio desorientada sin estar muy segura de qué hace ahí hasta que intenta levantarse y siente sus costillas gritar de dolor, recuerda todo, los crucios de Bella, la cara de miedo de Malfoy.

Está en Shell Cotage y las vendas debe habérselas colocado Fleur. Siente como se sonroja-Tonta, estás herida y te ha ayudado, nada del otro mundo- se reprende.

En eso entra la susodicha y ve la cara sonrojada de Hermione y se preocupa- ¿Estás bien? Pensé que ya te había bajado la fiebre pero estas muy ggoja.

-Tranquila Fleur, solo ha sido el esfuerzo por intentar levantarme. Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi, por nosotros.

-No seas tonta, Egmione. Estoy paga ayudag- contesta la francesa mientras se sienta en la cama al lado de una nerviosa Hermione.- ¿Estás segura de estag bien? Te siento negviosa y se pone a revisar los vendajes.

Hermione aún maldiciéndose por lo bajo al estremecerse por sentir las mano de Fleur tocarla.

Al tercer día de este suplicio, ya toca retirar los vendajes y otra vez Hermione se tensa al sentir a esas suaves manos pero se queda callada y en su lugar escucha:

-Me gusta esto- pasando una mano por su espalda ahora sana-La forma en la que te estremeces cuando te toco.

-Fleur, ¿qué estás diciendo?- pregunta asustada la menor.

-Nada Egmione, solo tonteo. Me alegga que estés bien aunque me entgistece que deban volveg a magchagse- Dice con semblante decaído peo con su mano aún en la espalda de la chica.

-Tampoco me hace ilusión irnos, pero es necesario- Aún un poco incomoda por el contacto mientras se voltea para colocarse su camisa.

Fin del Flash Back.

Eso era lo único que había pasado pero ella lo había recordado mucho tiempo, incluso cuando se vieron en su boda con Ronald. Decidió que había imaginado esa risa y buscó a Malfoy con la mirada. Cuando lo encontró, su alma se le atoró con la aceituna, estaba hablando con Fleur Delacour a algunos metros y sonreían animadamente. Draco la vió.

-¿Te importaría que nos sentemos con tu ex concuñada? Le dijo a la rubia.

Fleur sigue la vista de Draco y la ubica, ampliando su sonrisa –Claro que no, hace tiempo que no nos vemos y hasta me hace ilusión. Eso le pico al rubio y la mira con sospecha, después de todo trabajan juntos y han llegado a conocerse bastante.

Llegan a la mesa y Draco como siempre suelta - Como me ignorabas, fui a buscar a una belleza que sí me preste atención-

-No seas tonto Draco, igual no será a ti a quien le preste atención hoy-Dice Fleur acercándose a saludar a Hermione con sus característicos besos en las mejillas.

-Hola Fleur, no sabía que estabas por aquí- Aún medio sorprendida.

-¿Dgaco no te dijo que me invitó pego me retrasé?- mirando al rubio que se hizo el loco.

-No me dijo, pero es Draco, ni siquiera lo escucho cuando habla- sueltan ambas una carcajada que mosquea al nombrado.

-¡ujum! ¡ujum! ¿Y ustedes qué? ¿Dejan a los Weasleys y se unen contra el Malfoy?

-No seas llorón Draco, Egmione solo hacía una bgoma- Dice Fleur aún con una sonrisa en los labios.-Pego vegdad Egmione, tu divogcio. ¿Cómo lo llevas?-girandose hacia esta ya sin la sonrisa.

-Perfectamente rubia, tan bien que lo cargo con Margaritas, deberías tomarte una y hacerme mas soportable la noche con tu amigo- otra vez riendo.

Fleur hizo caso y se sento con ellos, dando inicio a lo que sería una noche rara pero divertida

Para sorpresa de Hermione y del mismo Draco la pasaron bien juntos, por supuesto el centro de la noche fue Fleur y hasta se puede decir que competían para hacer reir a la rubia.

Se fueron juntos a un callejón obscuro y se desaparecieron cada uno a su casa bastante alegres no sin antes intercambiar números. Bueno, Fleur y Hermione lo hicieron, Draco alegó que él no llegaba a esos niveles de usar juguetes muggles y a él que le envíen una lechuza.

Al día siguiente, el día de la fiesta de divorcio oficial con sus amigos, Hermione despertó muuuy tarde y algo mareada aún. Recordó su noche y se rió, debería salir con los rubios mas a menudo.

-¿Será que los invito?-Empezó a pensar en voz alta.-mejor no, Malfoy y Ronald aún no se soportan y quiero disfrutar el día.-dijo pensativa.-Pero a Fleur sí, a ninguno le molestará que esté con nosotros, tal vez a Ginny, pero a esa se le pasa.

Y sin mas, le escribió un sms.

Fleur en cambio se hubo levantado súper temprano y estaba ordenando pendientes. Soñó con la castaña y debía hacer algo para sacarla de su cabeza. Pero su plan no funcionó, se debatía entre invitarla a hacer cualquier cosa y borrar el número para evitar la tentación cuando escuchó un sonido.

Tardó en entender que era, tampoco es que era un fan del celular ese pero lo buscó e inconscientemente sonrió al ver quién era:

-¿Quieres venir a mi fiesta de divorcio oficial?

-Hermione.

-¿Fiesta de divorcio?

-Fleur.

-Tonta… Una reunión con mis amigos para celebrar, igual que ayer pero mas gente.

-H.

-¿Así que ahora soy de tus amigos? ;-)

-F.

-¿Sabes que amaneces insoportable? Debí invitar a Malfoy, al menos de él lo espero.

-H.

-Uy, que humor. Pero te perdono porque es una fiesta. ¿Dónde y a qué hora?

-F.

-¿Me perdonas? Sabes qué, olvida que te invité.

-H.

-Está bien, está bien, disculpa. Será en mi casa a las 10pm, no llegues tarde.

-H.

-No se si decirte grosera o bipolar, pero lo pensaré en tu fiesta. Un beso Herm.

-F.

La francesa suspiró, no sabía que mosca le picó a la castaña pero igual quería verla. Ni siquiera pensaba en por qué.

-Merde. Son las 3 de la tarde, tengo mucho que hacer- Dijo moviéndose rápido.- Solo ella me hace correr por una fiesta-

Hermione por su parte, pasó parte de su tarde recordando las sonrisas de la rubia, medio atontada en la cama.

-Falta media hora para que venga Ginny-

Se levantó y decidió que no iba a pasar la fiesta pensando en una sola invitada y que debía ordenar todo.

Fueron llegando sus amigos, menos Luna que se sentía medio rara a pesar de no haber hecho nada malo.

Cuando llegó Fleur, Harry le abre la puerta.

-Fleur, que sorpresa verte aquí, no sabía que venías- Mostrando sorpresa y una sonrisa amable.

-Hola Harry, Si, Hermione me invitó hace rato y como estoy libre decidí venir.

-Pero pasa pasa, ella está en la cocina- dice el moreno mientras señala al fondo.

Cuando la chica pasa a la cocina ve a Hermione hablando con Ron y se extraña al mismo tiempo que se detiene. Ambos voltean a mirarla y a Hermione e le ilumina la cara-Hola Fleur, gracias por venir ¿Cómo estás?- pregunta la castaña.

-Bien, gracias por invitarme pero si interrumpo puedo irme- dice la nombrada sin sonreir.

-No seas tonta Fleur, eres bienvenida, después de todo es una fiesta de divorcio y tú también estás divorciada-Dice Ron tratando de hacer un chiste.

Hermione gira los ojos y dice-Ven, ven, solo hablábamos de la cena, nada importante y ya Ronald iba saliendo-

El hombre sale refunfuñando-Cuando hay santos nuevos, los viejos no hacemos milagros…-

-Es muy extraño ver a los divorciados celebrar juntos el divorcio- dice aún extrañada.

-Nada de eso, somos amigos y era algo que iba a pasar. ¿Te trataron bien allá fuera?

-Sí, Harry encantador como siempre y Ginebra no dijo nada. ¿Estás segura de que está bien que esté aquí? No quiero hacer de mal tercio- Con un puchero que derritió a la castaña.

-¡Jajajaja! No seas tonta Fleur, es una fiesta de divorcio, en tal caso el mal tercio sería Ronald- dijo Hermione antes de darse cuenta de lo que implicaba. Viendo la ceja alzarse en la cara de la rubia la pobre se asustó- No fue lo que quise decir, yo…

-Jaja. Te entendí, Hermione tranquila. Aunque tampoco me habría molestado eso- dice la rubia con un pequeño guiño que la hizo sonrojar aún ma.

-¡Uhm! Vamos a salir, ya deben haber llegado todos-Dice la chica un poco nerviosa.

La noche pasa bastante bien, al final si llegó Luna y todo fue como de costumbre, solo que Hermione se notó mucho mas relajada y contenta que de costumbre.

Después de la fiesta y gracias a ese aparato muggle al que Fleur le agarró cariño, las chicas estuvieron bastante en contacto fuera del ministerio, por supuesto, porque ahí no funciona. Hasta llegaron a salir con Draco a algunos bares, el chico de verdad que las hacía reir y podían disimular sus sonrojos con él, aunque siempre regresaban solas porque el rubio conseguía conquistas en cada salida.

En mas de una ocasión ambas habían optado por irse a casa de alguna de las dos y usaban de excusa que estaban muy ebrias, aunque despertaban abrazadas y hacían como que no pasaba nada.

Draco, que no era ningún tonto, notaba las miradas y rubores en las caras de sus nuevas amigas y procuraba irse siempre acompañado para no interrumpir nada, pero pasaba el tiempo y las chicas seguían en plan "somos amigas, buenas amigas". El ex Slytherin decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, la siguiente salida sería a un bar de ambiente así que debía investigar un poco.

Llega el día de la salida y el chico las espera en la entrada del local cuando las ve agarradas de la mano caminando hacia él-En serio estas mujeres van a seguir con ese juego- se pregunta a si mismo.

-Hola Draco-Dice Fleur viendo las luces neon del local "Girlish" ponían.

-¿En serio, Draco?- Señala con la boca el local, dándose cuenta de lo que era.

El mencionado se encoje de hombros y dice-¿Qué? Hay chicas hermosas dentro y se encamina a la entrada.

-¿Qué pasa ´Mione? – Pregunta la francesa con cara de confusión.

-Nada nada, es solo que conozco el bar y también a Draco- le dice mientras camina.

Ya dentro del bar y como siempre, la francesa llama mucho la atención, cosa que normalmente a Hermione no le molesta porque son hombres y la chica los rechaza a todos.

Pero cuando una chica morena, de cabello negro y puntas rosas, mas baja que Fleur pero con unos dientes perfectos y ojos miel muy lindos se acerca se siente un poco incomoda.

-Hola, chicos. ¿cómo están? Soy Roxanne.- Dice la chica extendiendo la mano a Fleur.

Esta la toma con una sonrisa- Hola Roxanne, soy Fleur y ellos son Draco y Hermione. ¿En qué podemos ayudarte?-

-Bueno, ¿te gustaría bailar? Si a tu amiga no le molesta- señalando a Hermione con la mirada.

Fleur sin querer la mira también pero Hermione se adelanta. –A mi no me molesta que la invites a nada- casi en un gruñido.

-Vamos- dice Fleur mosqueada halando a la chica a la pista.

-a ti, ¿Qué te dio para que le hables así? Fue amable y hasta te preguntó.- dice Draco serio pero con una sonrisa en su cabecita.

-No tenía que preguntarme, no es como que Fleur y yo seamos algo- Dice con cara de malas pulgas- Y Fleur puede hacer lo que quiera, no tiene que verme como que si mi opinión le importara.

-Igual, no es para que seas grosera con la desconocida, si no querías que fuera se lo hubieses dicho a Fleur. O mejor aún, la hubieses invitado tú- Dice él todavía con ganas de reir pero serio.

Ambos se quedan callados escuchando la música y viendo a la rubia. Malfoy alternando entre la rubia y la castaña negando con la cabeza.

-Igual habría ido si yo le decía que no- Comienza Hermione su monologo. -No es como si yo tuviese ese cuerpo envidiable o esa sonrisa de ensueño. Si yo la invitara seguro se reiría y lo tomaría a juego, ni siquiera me ve como a una mujer adulta, cree que soy la niña que estuvo en Shell Cotage… El rubio interrumpe sus pensamientos- ¿Que no te ve como a una mujer adulta? En eso tienes razón te ve como a un pedazo de carne que se quiere comer.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Dice la castaña atragantándose.

-Me tienes verde Hermione, le gustas a Fleur y a ti te gusta Fleur pero andan como un par de adolescentes haciéndose las locas. Te divorciaste hace tiempo, tienes derecho a salir con quien tu quieras.-Dice un poco acalorado el rubio.

-A mi no, a mi no me gusta Fleur.-Dice sonrojada y se voltea para no verle la cara.

-Jajaja. ¿A ti no te gusta Fleur?–Suelta muy duro el único chico de ese trio – ¿y qué sientes por ella? Entonces.

-Yo… Yo… Yo estoy enamorada de ella.- Volteándose y quedando con los ojos muy abiertos viendo hacia atrás del rubio –Fleur, yo…- y sale corriendo, dejando a los rubios con cara de sorpresa.

Hermione pasa parte de la noche caminando por las calles del Londres muggle hasta que decide que es hora de regresar a su casa y se encamina sin percatarse de las lágrimas que caen por sus mejillas.

Al entrar a su casa con los zapatos en la mano se encuentra con una visita inesperada pero no sorpresiva. – Fleur, yo…-Dice la castaña pero se interrumpe ella misma- No hagas caso de lo que dice Malfoy, es un tonto y…

-No quiero hacer caso de lo que dice Draco- y se acerca a Hermione, mucho.

-¿Y sabes qué? Tampoco quiero hacer caso de lo que dices tú- vuelve a hablar la rubia.

-Pero Fleur, no quiero que haya un problema entre nos…-Y se calla.

Pero se calla y queda con la boca abierta porque la rubia, su amiga, la misma Fleur Delacour por la que se regañaba cada vez que tenía un mal pensamiento se acababa de quitar la blusa frente a ella.

-Fleur, ¿qué haces? Pregunta, nerviosa.

-Te dije que no quiero hacer caso a tus palabras, quiero que me muestres de verdad qué es lo que tú sientes por mí.- dando otro paso hacia la castaña que la mira entre asustada y deseosa.

-Fleur, yo… -Balbucea- Tu y yo somos amigas y yo…

-Detente ahí ´Mione. Tú y yo no somos amigas, hace tiempo que tú no me ves como a una amiga y creo que yo nunca lo hice- Le corta seria.

-Pero no quiero que…-Todavía Hermione con miedo.

-¿No quieres qué? Porque yo creo que sí quieres, tu boca dice una cosa pero tus ojos me dicen otra… Y hasta tu boca te engaña, veo cómo te muerdes los labios.- Dice la rubia mientras da un pequeño paso.- Pero te voy a decir qué siento yo por ti.

-Fleur, no es necesario… El alcohol. –Intenta otra vez la castaña.

-El alcohol nada Herm. Tú me gustas, y me has gustado hace tiempo. No te dije nada porque no sabía que pensabas tú, me traías confundida. Pero ya no, ahora que te escuché decirle a Draco eso. Solo quiero saber… -Dice la francesa nerviosa a la vez que pega sus labios con los de la castaña.

Hermione sorprendida no responde el beso y se queda estática, sin saber qué hacer.

-Disculpa Hermione, no quería hacer algo que no quieras. Solo de verdad creí que… creí que me querías como yo a ti- y se separa hacia atrás buscando su blusa.

La chica inglesa tarda en reaccionar y pestañea, sintiendo una especie de iluminación. Se acerca y toma la muñeca de la rubia con suavidad.

\- Fleur, yo… -Y sin saber que decir la besa.

Y siente que toca el cielo, había perdido el miedo y hasta la razón. Pero no pensaba dejar de besar a esa chica.

Fleur sorprendida, pone su mano sobre el pecho de la castaña aún con la blusa en la mano.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta.

-Mas que bien- responde la más baja- había soñado con besarte desde siempre. Diantres, tal vez desde esa vez en Shell Cotage y se hunde en esos ojos que eran la razón de pasar sus vacaciones a orillas del mar.

Fleur la besa otra vez- ¿Solo habías soñado con besarme?- dice con una sonrisa pícara.

-No se- responde de la misma forma- pero creo que besarte me refresca la memoria.

Se besan suave, reconociéndose. Como queriendo saber mas de la otra. Y va abriéndose el hambre de mas, mas besos, mas piel. Hermione ya sin una pizca de miedo le suelta la blusa de la mano a Fleur y la francesa abre su boca para dejar entrar la lengua de la otra soltando un pequeño gemido cuando la siente acariciar su propia lengua.

Hermione no se reconoce a i misma, ha pasado de tener las manos en la cintura de la rubia a subir y acariciar la piel suave de la rubia. Aprovecha la ausencia de la blusa para sentir su calor y opta por quitar su propia blusa, le desespera el contacto y Fleur al ver que Hermione también está loca por sentirla pierde el cuidado que tenía con la castaña.

Pasa su mano por la espalda de la otra, esa espalda que conoce bien pero que había querido tocar siempre con un poco mas de fuerza y afinca sus uñas, lo que hace que Hermione gima un poco y la apriete hacia sí. La castaña siente que necesita mas de la rubia y baja las mano a ese trasero que la hizo voltear tantas veces para no babearse y lo masajea con hambre. Las manos de ambas se desbocan por sus cuerpos y Hermione se aventura a bajar el cierre de la falda de Fleur, al hacerlo, se detiene un momento.

-¿estás segura de que no vamos muy rápido? –Pregunta.

-No, vamos perfecto. Podemos ir lento mañana-Contesta una muy excitada Delacour. Bajando ella misma su falda y sacando las piernas de ella.

Hermione se queda admirando todo lo que ve, esa mujer es hermosa y quiere probar cada parte de ella. Se acerca y besa su cuello, aprovechando para volver a sentir esas nalgas perfectas en sus manos y muerde ese cuello dispuesto para ella. Fleur no se queda atrás y le suelta el brasier a la castaña haciéndose un poco para atrás para admirarla. Baja sus manos hasta el borde del pantalón de la otra y admira su cuerpo mientras lo desabotona. Se lo baja con una mirada predadora que hace que Hermione se sienta explotar de solo verla. Desde esa posición decide que mejor le quita lo queda de una vez y deposita un beso en el vientre de la otra haciendo una pregunta con sus ojos a la que la castaña asiente con deseo en los ojos y la deja desnuda. Desnuda y excitada en medio de la sala.

-Tienes un cuerpo de muerte, no puedo ser la única desnuda- Dice Hermione con la voz ronca.

-Haz algo al respecto, todavía tienes las manos libres.- responde juguetona la rubia.

Hermione traga grueso y la toma de la mano, guiándola hacia su habitación.

La recuesta en la cama y se coloca sobre ella, comienza a besar su cuello y va bajando hasta besar sus pechos por encima de la fábrica lo que hace desesperar a la rubia y reir a la cataña pero sigue con su tarea de besar cada parte de su cuerpo. Besa su abdomen, su ombligo y deja una línea de besos en la costura de su prenda íntima levantándola un poco con su dedo, haciendo que Fleur alce sus caderas ansiando el contacto.

Vuelve a subir y besa los labios deseosos de su rubia mientras le quita el brasier. Fleur al sentir sus manos en la piel sensible de sus pechos se alza y le muerde el cuello a la castaña lo que hace que se excite aún mas y baja a chupar un pecho de la rubia mientras masajea el otro, la besa nuevamente y mete uno de sus dedos en la boca de la rubia que lo chupa y lo moja. Hermione se deleita con la visión erótica de la rubia y pasa el dedo húmedo por el pezón rosado a la vez que pasa la lengua por el otro…

-Hermione, por favor…- Una muy sensual Fleur Delacour pidiendo lo impostergable hace que Hermione se sienta desvanecer pero para hacerla sufrir baja lentamente por un camino de besos hacia el vientre de la otra y pasa su mano por la parte interna del muslo de la rubia que mas desesperada.

-Hermione, te necesito… ya.

Sin hacerse de rogar pasa una pierna de Fleur hacia un lado de ella quedando ella en el medio de esas piernas largas y suaves. La visión la enciende si es posible mas y pasa su lengua por la entrada de Fleur sintiendo como se estremece, sube por sus labios uno por uno dándole lametazos y los abre con una mano para acercarse al bulto de sensaciones de la rubia que ya está hinchado y deseoso de atención. Pasa su lengua muy mojada por él y Fleur levanta su pelvi buscando mas contacto a lo que la castaña responde apretando una de sus nalgas mientras succiona la intimidad de la rubia, sube su mano y aprieta uno de los senos de Fleur para sentirla temblar de excitación y acerca su lengua esa entrada húmeda y caliente. La rubia le toma la cabeza y se la hunde entre las piernas no queriendo que se separe y súper caliente con la visión de la castaña metida en ella. Levanta la cabeza y se acomoda para no dejar de verla mientras la chupa. Hermione siente que la rubia esta muy cerca y mete dos dedos sin aviso en la rubia mientras sigue con su lengua lamiendo su punto mas caliente.

-¡Dios! Mione, no te pares…- Apretando sus manos contra el respaldar de la cama.

Así sigue la castaña penetrando con sus dedos a esa rubia terriblemente sexy hasta que siente sus dedos ser aprisionados por las paredes de Fleur y la rubia acaba cayendo hacia atrás en la cama quedándose muy quieta. Hermione la deja respirar mientras limpia sus jugos la lengua y saca lentamente sus dedos para no lastimar a la otra.

Se coloca a un lado de Fleur y la mira con una sonrisa mientras la chica se recupera y abre los ojos.

-¿Qué dices si mañana tenemos nuestra primera cita?- Pregunta, una vez la rubia está mas calmada.

-¿Mañana? –dice Fleur.

-Sí, dijiste que mañana podíamos ir lento y yo quiero una cita contigo.

-¡Jajaja! Está bien, preciosa. Mañana tenemos nuestra primera cita- Fleur con cara de felicidad en su rostro.

-Sí, pero eso será mañana. Menos mal que sigue siendo hoy- Y vuelve a besarla.


End file.
